Beyond Memory
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: A short story revolving round Tsuyoshi's time with Yamamoto till his death. In Yamamoto's perspective. Follows canon story and has TYL!Yamamoto. Enjoy this (hopefully) tear-jerking story!


Greeting to my new and existing readers! I decided to write short stories in between my ongoing series so this my second one! Well the first one is still a work in progress even though I started it first...  
Anyway, you shouldn't read this story too fast and I do hope you can imagine the scenes being played out! Memories are in italics.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yamamoto stood motionless in the pouring rain, eyes closed as he tilted his head back to feel the rain patter on his face. Water had seeped into his expensive suit, soaking him to the bone. His grip on his sheathed sword tightened for a moment before loosening to let it drop to the muddy ground with a quiet 'thud'.

That day, the skies were exceptionally dark and immediately after the burial, it started to rain with increasing strength and by the time everyone had left except for Yamamoto, lightning was flashing across the sky along with rumbles of thunder.

His body involuntarily shivered from the strong breeze but he made no effort to shield himself from his own element. Yamamoto gave a dry smile as he slowly let out a sigh.

For a moment, his mind went blank and he wondered why he was there in the first place. Suddenly, flashes of memories appeared in his mind, playing back the memories like a film.

o0o

_"Mama! Look! A bird!"_

_"Yes it is, Takeshi... Now why don't you go play over there while I handle something?"_

_"Okay!"_

o0o

_"Dad... Where's mama?..."_

_"Mama is... She's in a better place now..." Tsuyoshi whispered with a sorrowful smile as he discretely wiped away a drop of blood from his hand._

_"Oh... Who were those people in black? They seemed scary..."_

_Tsuyoshi swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "They weren't very nice people... But don't worry... They won't come back again..." Squatting down in front of his young son, he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto tightly. "Don't worry Takeshi, papa will protect you. We'll have a normal life and I'll never let anyone hurt you..." Right after he said that, Tsuyoshi broke down and sobbed silently, his son still in his arms._

o0o

_Tsuyoshi knew his son had changed after his mother's death. He wasn't stupid. Under the façade of a silly father, he was sharp and could see the way Yamamoto would mask his expressions with a smile. When his son thought he wasn't looking, Tsuyoshi could see the faraway look in his eyes. How could he change that?_

o0o

_"Dad, Dad! I won the baseball game at the park!" Yamamoto cried out as he burst into the sushi shop. "Baseball is really fun!"_

_Tsuyoshi chuckled at the enthusiasm and the real joy in his son's eyes. Maybe this would help?..._

_"That's great, Takeshi! Say, how would you like to have a baseball bat of your own? Maybe join the school team or something! Oh, who knows, you might be playing for Japan in the future!"_

_"Haha, I wish!"_

o0o

_"What's wrong, Takeshi? How was your first day of middle school?"_

_"I joined the school team... But... Hey Dad?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Everyone seems to like me but they seem... Fake."_

_Tsuyoshi placed the chopper he was holding in the sink before leaning closer. "What do you mean?"_

_"No one bothered about me until they saw my baseball playing..." Yamamoto said with a downcast look._

_Ruffling his son's black hair, Tsuyoshi gave a large grin. "I'm sure you'll find a true friend soon. For now, be the best that you can be!"_

o0o

_"Dad... My baseball skills are deteriorating... What should I do?..."_

_Tsuyoshi looked up and placed a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder. "It'll be fine! Don't push yourself too hard. Maybe you need to rest and recharge first!"_

_"But the baseball match-"_

_"Sometimes, we can't be doing things all the time. Take a break, stop and smell the roses!"_

_"A-Alright..."_

o0o

_Yamamoto trudged into the shop from the pouring rain, his arm in a cast._

_"Takeshi?! What happened?!" Tsuyoshi inquired as he inspected his son for any other injuries._

_"I... I'm sorry!... I'm sorry for not listening to you... I continued to practice even harder and... And in the end..." Yamamoto choked on his words and he couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. "I'm sorry..."_

_Tsuyoshi let his son lean against his chest as he soothingly patted his son's back. "What's done is done, look to the future and don't stop. You'll have other opportunities and no matter what, I'll be there for you."_

o0o

_"Dad! I brought a friend over!" Yamamoto shouted when he entered the shop excitedly. Behind him followed a meek Tsuna who immediately greeted Tsuyoshi._

_Tsuyoshi had never seen Yamamoto bring anyone over so when he brought Tsuna over, he couldn't help but feel happy for Yamamoto. However, his eyes narrow slightly when he saw the Sun Arcobaleno hopping on to the table._

_"Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuyoshi hissed quietly._

_"I'm here to train the Vongola Decimo," Reborn said, unfazed by the tone Tsuyoshi used._

_The ex-assassin's eyes glanced over to the supposed Vongola Decimo and frowned. "Don't drag Takeshi into this." I worked so hard just to get a semblance of a normal life for him..._

_"It's up to him to decide that for himself."_

o0o

_"Dad? I... I want to learn the way of the sword."_

_A look of surprise was taken over by a frown. "This is not a game, Takeshi. It's much more dangerous than you think."_

_"I know. I want to protect my friends! I don't want to stand by and see them get hurt."_

_"... Very well. Don't regret your decision."_

_A bright smile appeared on Yamamoto's face. "I won't!"_

o0o

_"Keep your back straight! Hold the shinai up!"_

_A bead of perspiration trickled down Yamamoto's forehead as he held his posture, cautiously watching Tsuyoshi circle round him. Hoping to catch him off guard, Yamamoto struck a blow, only to have it blocked._

_"Your stance was unstable! Are you even serious about this? Again!"_

o0o

_"I won! Dad! I won the match with Squalo! And I managed to create a new style!" Yamamoto was injured from head to toe but he still had a ridiculously huge smile on his face._

_"That's great Takeshi! I knew you had it in you!"_

_"Haha, but I don't think I can ever defeat you!... And Dad?... I'm sorry. I know you didn't want this mafia game to happen at all... I know mama... She's gone because of the mafia and you worked really hard to stay out of it..."_

_Tsuyoshi let out a sigh and slung his arm round Yamamoto's shoulder. "There are some things beyond our control, son. But since you have chosen this path, walk safely. Don't die before your old man, alright?"_

o0o

_An aged Tsuyoshi drew his katana and fought off the assassins from the ambush with renewed vigour, swiftly cutting his opponents down skilfully with his son by his side. Once the area was cleared, Tsuyoshi dropped to his knees and started coughing violently, his face deathly pale. The repercussions of his old sickness and injuries from the earlier attacks had arisen from the activity and in a flurry of panic, Yamamoto quickly carried his father to the nearest hospital._

_"He'll be fine..." Some had comforted._

_"Y-Yea..." was the only reply Yamamoto could give, along with a sad smile. Somehow, he had a feeling that for once, things weren't actually alright._

_Two gruelling hours had passed and when the doctor came out, he shook his head and apologised. "I'm sorry, his condition was too serious. There was nothing else we could do."_

_Yamamoto froze on the spot like the time had stopped for him, the already weak and crumbling smile he had on, cracked and shattered. He could hardly believe what he had heard. Only about a few minutes later, the fact had finally sunk in and tears started flowing freely as he leaned against the off-white walls of the hospital, holding his head in his hands. His heart clenched when he thought of all the smiles and that hearty laughter he would miss from his father and how the dojo would be filled with silence from then on._

_From the time he left the hospital to the day of the funeral, Yamamoto had been in a daze and hardly anyone could get a word out of him._

o0o

Jolting out of his memories, the swordsman questioned why the heavens decided to take away his last remaining family member, and at such a crucial time when they were still in the midst of the war between them and the Millefiore. Sure, there were other people who had gone through the same experience or even worse, but Yamamoto still couldn't take it.

When his vision became blurry, he wondered if it was the rain or his tears. Light footsteps were approaching him, but he made no effort to acknowledge the person and instead, continued to gaze up at the gloomy skies.

A hand was gently placed on Yamamoto's shoulder and a choked voice broke the silence. "I'm... Sorry..."

Yamamoto could hear the sincerity and pain filled in those two words. He was starting to dislike those words when the people around him merely said it for the sake of it. But this voice... This person... He could never bring himself to find fault with the brunet beside him.

He looked down in front of him, watching as drops of rain slid off the simple tombstone.

_Yamamoto Tsuyoshi_

_1 April 1960 - 5 September 20XX_

_Here lies a beloved, wonderful father and mentor who never stopped caring._

His hand moved to touch the scar on his chin, feeling the ridge of it. A minute smile, although sad, made his way to his lips as he stifled a sob.

Yamamoto could hear soft sniffing from the person beside him who still had his hand on his guardian's shoulder. His urges gave in and he abruptly pulled Tsuna into a tight hug. As the warmth emitting from the shorter male enveloped him, Yamamoto could do nothing else but cry and wail into his friend's shoulder. He had never let his tears be shown to anyone, always covering his sadness with a smile or laughter. Now, it didn't matter anymore, Tsuna wouldn't judge and Yamamoto was grateful for that.

_It'll be fine_, Yamamoto thought with resolve, feeling comforted by the hand soothingly rubbing his back. _I have them as my family as well. I'll protect all of them with every ounce of strength I have in myself no matter what happens._

_I will protect my family no matter what it takes._

_End._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did with writing! Drop a review and tell me what you think? See you next time!_  
_**


End file.
